Pacemakers are perhaps the most well known devices that provide chronic electrical stimulus, such as cardiac rhythm management. Pacemakers have been implanted for medical therapy. Other examples of cardiac stimulators include implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs) and implantable devices capable of performing pacing and defibrillating functions. Such implantable devices provide electrical stimulation to selected portions of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. An implantable pacemaker paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The pacing pulses can be timed from other pacing pulses or sensed electrical activity. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate. Some pacing devices synchronize pacing pulses delivered to different areas of the heart in order to coordinate the contractions. Coordinated contractions allow the heart to pump efficiently while providing sufficient cardiac output. Clinical data has shown that cardiac resynchronization, achieved through synchronized biventricular pacing, results in a significant improvement in cardiac function. Cardiac resynchronization therapy improves cardiac function in heart failure patients. Heart failure patients have reduced autonomic balance, which is associated with LV (left-ventrical) dysfunction and increased mortality.
Commonly treated conditions relate to the heart beating too fast or too slow. When the heart beats too slow, a condition referred to as bradycardia, pacing can be used to increase the intrinsic heart rate. When the heart beats too fast, a condition referred to as tachycardia, pacing can be used to reduce the intrinsic heart rate by, for example, inhibiting electrical signals used to generate a contraction of the heart.
When pacing for bradycardia, percutaneously placed pacing electrodes are commonly positioned in the right-side chambers (right atrium or right ventricle) of the heart. Access to such chambers is readily available through the superior vena cavity, the right atrium and then into the right ventricle. Electrode placement in the left ventricle is normally avoided, where access is not as direct as in right ventricle placement. Moreover, emboli risk in the left ventricle is greater than in the right ventricle. Emboli which might develop in the left ventricle by reason of the electrode placement have direct access to the brain via the aorta from the left ventricle. This presents a significant risk of stroke. Pacing of both the right atrium and right ventricle was developed. Such dual chamber pacing resulted in better hemodynamic output than right ventricle-only pacing. In addition to treating bradycardia, dual chamber pacing maintained synchrony between the chambers.
Recent clinical evidence suggests that conventional ventricular pacing from the right ventricle creates asynchronous contraction of the left and right ventricles, thereby resulting in inefficient mechanical contraction and reduced hemodynamic performance. Long term right ventricular pacing has even been found to be associated with an increased risk of developing or worsening heart failure.